


after silence

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa/Beta Everett Ross, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 16





	after silence

你永遠都無法想像和一個beta談戀愛是多麼辛苦的一件事情，而尤其當你是個Alpha的時候。T'challa總為Everett聞不到自己的信息素所苦，AO之間的感情樞紐往往是靠著彼此的氣息而加深，他們能在各種地方辨識出對方的氣味。但是，和他談戀愛並不是一個同樣擁有訊息素的人，Everett是個beta，而beta本身是聞不到任何氣味的。

日常生活中是沒什麼影響，他們兩人相愛著，也很少爭吵，但當每次T'challa嘗試用訊息素去喚醒對方的性欲時，往往都以失敗收場，因為對方根本就不懂自己在幹什麼。

“你有問到什麼氣味嗎？”T'challa總是會帶著渴望的表情望進Everett的眼裡，他們那時在大廈的辦公室裡舉辦兩人會議－－T'challa當然有等到事情都處理完之後才試圖這麼做的，不然他應該會直接被Everett扔好幾個眼刀。

“恩，咖啡？”Everett慢半拍的反應顯著些許遲鈍，他無辜似的將手上的半杯咖啡舉起，想著是不是也要給對方泡一杯。但是國王的反應顯然不是這個，T'challa的臉垮了一半，這是他今天第四次的嘗試了，剛才的一次是在男士廁所裡。他沒給Everett回應，只是撐著笑臉搖了搖頭，內心有些苦哈哈的繼續把頭埋進文件裡。

即使他知道beta對訊息素反應本身就不敏感，但是像Everett這麼遲鈍的他還是第一次看到。雖然這可能歸功於特攻的藥物訓練，好讓他們不會因為這些氣息而弄亂思緒。

但是每當T'challa看著Everett時，偶爾還是會幻想愛人能對自己也產生同樣的感覺。

“其實你可以直接跟我說。”Everett和他一起離開大廈的時候說道，的確，即使他聞不到，但是經過這麼多次的暗示之後，他能知道T'challa的內心在想什麼，畢竟他們在一起也好一陣子了。“但是這個不一樣。”T'challa反駁道，他的聲音有些撒嬌的性質，Everett聽得有些想笑，而且他慶幸此時兩人在人車來往的街道上，不然對方一定會像一隻大貓一樣撲過來。

“所以你到底想要什麼？”Everett停下腳步問道，他的聲音很輕柔，像是在回應小孩撒嬌的家長，就在下一秒T'challa就這麼把離自己只有幾些距離的戀人擁入懷中，接著在他的耳邊輕輕的說：“操你。”

Everett的耳朵迅速冒出了紅，沒有說任何話，只是快速地在T'challa的唇上落下一個吻：“趁我還沒後悔，快點。”

他和T'Challa做的次數不是很多，大多是因為工作上的繁忙，而且每次做完之後，Everett總是要多花一些時間讓自己緩過來。Alpha的陰莖對一名男Beta來說始終是over size的尺寸，更何況對方還總是想要做完全套。

Everett會要T'Challa先躺在床上，自己則是先進浴室裡準備，他已經不相信對方會幫自己做好擴張了，他還記得上次T'Challa信誓旦旦的在他面前說自己一定会很有耐心的幫他擴張，而結果就是Everett得承受沒有被擴張完全的疼痛。他原本想要訓話對方一番，但是當他看到對方充滿歉意的說是因為忍不住的才進去的，便頓時心軟了。

Everett此時正在用手指探進自己的穴口裡，他總是會在準備的時候想起一些會讓自己更加尷尬臉紅的事情。他被潤滑劑的涼感弄得哆嗦，打開了花灑，想讓過程能更快一些。

等到他已經快被自己操到高潮的時候Everett終於從浴室裡走了出去，他便看到T'Challa早已經搓硬了自己的陰莖，任由它朝向自己高高挺起。他感覺自己方才推進去的潤滑劑已經融化的順著大腿滑落在地板上了，Everett告訴自己這件事情要快，以免等到羞恥心讓自己動不了之後就別想再走路了。

他走向床，以跪姿來到了國王的胯部，接著在對方的凝視之下打開了雙腿，朝那根彷彿會頂到自己的胃的陰莖坐了下去。T'Challa伸出了手扶著對方，好讓Everett能夠順利的動起來。他們已經狠習慣這個姿勢了，比起傳教士，Everett更喜愛騎乘的主控感，因為他可以確保進的深度，好讓這根粗大的陰莖不會在自己的身體亂撞。兩人的性愛幾乎也從不戴套，畢竟Beta不容易懷孕，更何況是男Beta了。

Everett在讓對方深入到一半的時候便開始出汗，這個深度已經可以頂到他的前列腺上了，如果再深入進去會開始感到疼痛，但是他的腿已經酸了。T'Challa輕撫他的腰肢，開口問了Everett感覺如何，需不需要自己幫忙，而對方只是咬了咬嘴唇瞇著眼拒絕國王的好意。

他開始嘗試擺動腰部，以這樣的深度刺激自己的前列腺，他能感覺到自己的身體在排斥異物的入侵，但是Everett已經管不了這麼多了，對方的龜頭沒幾下就能把自己的前列腺磨到發腫了，這也許可能只是過度猜想，但是不能否認的是這對Everett來說真的很爽。

Everett沒了力氣，他晃動著手臂尋找著某個支撐點，T'Challa便貼心的貢獻出自己的背，坐起身子讓Everett能夠抓住他。前者沉重的擺動起自己的屁股，靠在T'Challa的肩上流淚，像是個要被操壞的婊子，但是他忘記的是這些刺激對T'challa來說遠遠不夠。

他想要在Everett的身體裡成結。

T'Challa伸手去套弄Everett的勃起，上頭的前液已經把他的馬眼浸濕，後者的皮膚很白，發紅的陰莖看上去就顯得幾分可愛，Everett哭著搖頭，T'Challa的手掌很大很熱，完好包覆著他，頓時有些想要射精的慾望，奈何對方又在重重按壓那敏感的小孔。

Everett是第一個高潮的，他無力的呻吟著，將精液吐在了T'Challa的手掌上，渾身不停的在發抖，像是一隻落水的小鳥。他不知道是不是只要和Alpha做愛都會這麼辛苦，還是自己剛好是個Beta。

T'Challa抱住了他，並且用安撫性質的拍拍他的屁股，像是在預告下一次的高潮，“我沒法動了……”Everett委屈的說，他感覺自己的腿有些抽筋了，只能尷尬的打開著腿。對方只是吻著他濕潤的藍眼睛，溫柔的表示接下來交給自己就好。

T'Challa將他放倒在床上，他們依舊維持連結的姿勢，這讓Everett有些難耐的往後躲了躲，但卻又被對方按了回來。“不，不要。”Everett喘著粗氣，他有些害怕了，但是T'Challa仍然是溫柔的將陰莖挺入得更深，他們現在是傳教士的姿勢，T'Challa看著像是籠罩在Everett上方的一片黑雲。

“我會在你體內成結，Everett。”T'Challa輕聲的說，“即使這可能不代表什麼，我也無法標記你，但我就是想這麼做。”

Everett為他這種瘋狂的想法瞪大了雙眼，但是卻說不出任何的話，只是克制不住眼淚的跑出，這些細小的水珠看在T'Challa的眼裡算是一種示弱的表現，也許Everett在內心和自己求情拜託不要這麼做。

“為什麼不呢？我們也許能夠擁有自己的孩子。”T'Challa笑著說，他用拇指蹭掉那些淚水，接著撫下身來與愛人接吻，他嚐到了對方特有的鹹味。“你也該嚐嚐自己的味道，Everett。”T'Challa把方才對方射進自己的手裡的精液抹在了他的唇上，並用手指逗弄著對方的舌頭，直到Everett的嘴也被他玩弄到發酸。

Everett難耐的呻吟著，任由對方蹂躪自己的屁股，T'challa自行頂到了一個前所未有的深度，前者感覺自己體內的氧氣也都被頂出來了，導致他只能仰起脖子舒緩這快要窒息的感覺。T'Challa也順勢按住了他的膊頸，在上頭留下自己的咬痕。他沒法標記Everett，便在對方的脖子上烙下大大小小的齒痕，直到Everett因為缺氧而掙扎了起來。

T'Challa感覺自己玩夠了，便將注意力放回操Everett這件事情上，他用著不同角度刺激Everett的前列腺，讓對方在疼痛和快感之間來回拉扯，後者瞬間有股欲死欲仙的錯覺，但是他已經把自己的嗓子給哭壞了。

他感覺自己又勃起了一次，但這次T'Challa已經沒這麼好心了，他壓住Everett的手，也不讓對方給自己打出來，接著一次次用力的頂弄，看著那根漂亮的陰莖上下劇烈的晃動。Everett已經沒有辦法支撐半刻了，他啞著聲音求T'Challa別這樣，他願意用口交交換。

T'Challa沒有答應，他只是告訴Everett說他想要看到對方被填滿的樣子。

最後的最後，T'Challa如願以償的在Everett的身體裡潮射甚至成了結，唯一可惜的是Beta並沒有像是Omega有個生殖腔能夠容納下過多的精液，所以很多精液是被頂出去的，順著Everett被刻意抬高的臀部滑落在床墊上。

Everett沒有因此昏過去，他只是沒法動了，而且整個人處於一種快要累死的狀態，“我想去沖澡……”Everett迷糊著說，他剛想移動，卻被體內的結拉回到了原本的位置，他感覺到了抵抗樞紐的疼痛，不過T'Challa並沒有責怪他，只是將他按回原本的位置，慢慢跟他解釋說現在成結哪裡都無法去，只能等結退掉之後才能動。

“你會讓我去洗澡嗎？”Everett的聲音變得含糊了不清，像是混了一層的蜜，聽上去有著莫名的吸引力。

“我保證我會。”T'Challa回覆道，並抱著眼皮快要沉下去的戀人一起睡了。

end


End file.
